An American Tail V
by D-rock625
Summary: The new story for An American Tail this time will be different, it will be more dark, and more mature.


AN AMERICAN TAIL

V

CH 1

The year is 1903, Fievel is 17 years older than when his family first moved to the States. Fievel now 23 years of age, is riding a train back to New York City. He is riding in a little box located under a car where mice such as himself can take a trip along side the humans and safe from them as well. He looks out the window and sees a beautiful red sky sunset. The site of this reminded him of when he was still a little kid and sitting by former sheriff Wylie as they both watch the sunset. He begins to remember more and more about his childhood while he stayed west. Like the times when he went out to the deserts when he was 13, or the times when he attended high school for the first time, to the time when he graduated from college. Now he decides to move back to NYC to begin a new life for himself. His sister Tanya now 26 years old is a singer/actress living in New York City as well. His friend Tony Toponi, he had not seen him in a while. Though they were writing to each other as Fievel and his family stayed out west. Tony will be expecting him at the train station. Tiger did wanted to come with Fievel, but he thought it'd be better if Tiger stayed with his family to help them, protect them, and watch over his 16 year old Sister.

(Flashback)  
3 days earlier.

Fievel is at the train station at Green River saying goodbye to his family for the return the four day return trip back to New York. His Father and Mother and younger sister are emotional that Fievel is leaving to find a life of his own.

Fievel: Mama.  
Mama Mousekewitz: oh my young man, you are not a little boy anymore.  
Fievel: Yep, time goes on.  
Papa Mousekewitz: indeed you're right my son.  
Fievel: (sighs) come here!

He hugs them both for he knows it will be 6 months until he sees them again for Christmas. After he is done he turns to Yasha who starts to shed a little bit of tears.

Fievel: Hey, now don't worry, I'll be fine.  
Yasha: I—I know. It's just that you're gonna be gone a while.  
Fievel: Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll be back by Hannukah, you know that. Plus you get to hang out with your friends at school.  
Yasha: Okay.  
Fievel: Come here.

They both hug each other, Yasha on his shoulder, Fievel rubbing her back to make her comfortable. Fievel then turns to Tiger who was being silly as the usual cat he was.

Tiger: hey Fievel you know what? Maybe this isn't such a good idea, I mean there could be monsters out there, you never know what to expect I mean—  
Fievel: Hey hey hey there take it easy pal. You worry too much.  
Tiger: oh, well maybe you're right.

Tiger say's nothing else. The Two kept staring at each other for about 3 seconds then Fievel runs towards him for a hug. Tiger hugs him pretty tight he starts squeezing Fievel.

Fievel: AAAH T-Tiger, you're squishing me!  
Tiger: Oh, Sorry! Should I-?  
Fievel: no no no, let's keep hugging, just don't squeeze.  
Tiger: Will do.

They both continued to hug each other, but then Fievel starts to sing slowly;

Fievel: We're a Duo, a Duo a pair of lonely ones who were might to be a two. (Tiger Joins in)  
Oh, a duo,  
it's true-o,  
if we're ever in a stop,  
we know we can make it through,  
cuz you've got me and I've,  
got,  
you! Yes, sir!  
Tiger: How can I forget that song?  
Fievel: I don't know.

Tiger puts him down, then the train blows it's whistles meaning they have one minute to board. Mama Mouskewitz puts a little red scarf around Fievel so that he would be comfortable on the way back home. Fievel takes off to board the train but he forgets his hat;

Papa M: Fievel, you're gonna need this.

He throws it to him and Fievel caugh it.

Fievel: Thanks Papa. I'll be back for Christmas, don't worry about me.  
Papa M: Come back soon.

The train starts to pull out of the station and everyone starts waving their hands. Of course he waved back. A tear runs down his cheek as the train moves farther and farther away from them.

Now Three days later and still on the train, for it takes days to travel by train from Greenriver to New York, for he has more than a thousand miles to cover. Finally on the next day he arrives at the grand central station at 1200 hours on the dot. Fievel wakes up from his sleep as the train whistles. He puts his hat on and grabs his bag and exits the train. He gets a good look at the train station and it seems very strange to him. Though he is familiar with the city, it does not look the same. The Buidlings are taller, and the station seems more trashed then how he left it. He walks around the station until he runs into his old friend Tony Toponi. At first they apologized to each other and started moving on, but then they realized it that they were the ones. They Both were excited to see each other after all these years.

Tony: FILLY  
Fievel: HEY TONY!

They both hugged and greeted each other with open hearts.  
Fievel: Wow, how's it been? You still look the same, only a little older.  
Tony: Yeah, I know. Time just gets away from us, hey what other bags you got.  
Fievel: Just two more, I'll need to get to the baggage claim.

Later that day, they were walking out of the station, Tony wanted to take Fievel to this place he had. It was a surprise for him, but on the way they were talking about how things have changed in the City since he left. First the good news; Fievel in some places of Manhattan became a celebrity, for being the hero that freed the mice from Warren T. Rat and his gang of Cats. Not just his gang but from chaos, and another cat gang that started the Manhattan monster project and terrorized all these people. He and his friend Tony are now famous for being heroes of their time. But now there is another problem. The two were riding in the box of underneath a trolley, as they were talking:

Tony: It's really great to see you Filly.  
Fievel: you too pal. How's life?  
Tony: It's well, everything's great. The City has changed since you've been gone.  
Fievel: I see that. I almost didn't recognized the station.

The Trolley continued through the streets of NYC.

The Boys stepped off the trolley, and head into an ally, where there are plenty of mice living there. As they walk in, everyone didn't look very pleasant, in fact they looked all frightened of the newcomer. They run into their homes and shut their doors and windows. Fievel is very mystified by this outlandish behavior, for when the last time he saw New York, everything was quite well.

`They both walk up to a door, Tony opens it and they enter into a nice room where the fire was burning to keep the place warm.  
Tony: Thanks, it's one of a kind, and it's big enough for two of us.  
Fievel: Wow it's great. You rich now?  
Tony: Not yet but will be. Hey you hungry?  
Fievel: oh yes please.

Later Tony and Fievel are eating soup in the kitchen. They both were enjoying their meal as the night passes on. Though Fievel was still curious as to what Tony was saying on before.

Fievel: So… Tony, what did you mean by your last remark "not yet but will be"  
Tony: Well see now I own a business, well not really "own" it but I'm running it until the real owner returns. Want to know what it is?  
Fievel: Yeah.  
Tony: I run a sweat shop now. Making cloths for all the mice that need them.  
Fievel: what?  
Tony: Yep. and making good money out of it too. I am gonna be the next richest mouse in all of New York but it's not easy.  
Fievel: I bet. Where's the real owner?  
Tony: He's on a business trip, won't return for another month. But what about you? What do you plan to do?  
Fievel: Get a job and start something of myself as well?  
Tony: Yeah what is that?  
Fievel: I want to start an orchestra, and a factory where we could make music instruments.  
Tony: Wow. you really want to step it up there.  
Fievel: Yep I know.  
Tony: You got the money to do it though?  
Fievel: I do but not enough, I'll need to talk some guys into it giving me a lone. Or get a job at least for a month.  
Tony: Well Why don't you work with me? I can get you to a good position where you could earn a lot of money, to a point where you can buy or create your own orchestra, but for the Factory you need to find out about that.  
Fievel: Thank you Tony. Don't worry I have ways of doing this. What is the Position?  
Tony: Almost the same, assistant Manager. It's second to the manager which is what I am right now.  
Fievel: I thought something like that would be filled.  
Tony: yeah well, it's not, the position is open if you accept.  
Fieve: (thinks for a moment) you know what I guess I'll accept.  
Tony: GOOD I'll fill in the position with your name on it.  
Fievel: Thank you.  
Tony: No problem, anything for my pal, right? Anyways what time is it, I gotta go to bed.  
Hey you're bed is right there in that other room

He points towards a door way leading into a beautiful with a wooden wall, and plenty of open space for Fievel to move around with a bathroom door entrance and a nice bed with red blankets and sheets. Tony starts heading upstairs but is stopped when Fievel asks him a question.

Fievel: Tony, wait… Where is Tanya? Where is my sister?  
Tony: Oh yes Tanya, she's traveling to Chicago.  
Fievel: What? Why?  
Tony: Because she's a star. She's famous. You should be proud. Not only are you a celebrity but she is too, She now travels to different places to sing, she is doing a show.  
Fievel: wow, she really has come along, and i doubted her when we were kids.  
Tony: Don't doubt her anymore, she is now famous, and so are you.  
Fievel: How?  
Tony: Because, you're the one who led Warren T. Rat into the trap, and you were the one who invented the "Mouse of Minsk" Remember?  
Fievel: Oh yeah. Well, good night.  
Tony: Good night Filly, it's great to have you back.

Tony heads upstairs to his only room and leaves Fievel downstairs where he was getting ready to sleep as well. There was also an extra bed for him as well where he made himself comfortable.

The Next day, Fievel is walking with his friend Tony. Though some people don't recognize him, he still finds himself being looked at by some of the mice. He sees them talking amongst themselves while looking at him and are pointing fingers at him. He keeps on walking as they talk. Until a little child jumps in front of him stopping him in his tracks. A cute little girl with a pinkish dress, she asks him questions;

Child: A—are you—Fievel? Fievel Mousekewits?  
Fievel: uhh—I uh—

Before Fievel could say anything he was interrupted by the little girl's mother;

Mother: Juniper!  
Juniper: Coming Mother!

The Little girl runs towards her mother, and Fievel watches as the mother took her into the house. Prior to shutting the door, the mother takes a peek at Fievel, who notices that she has a look on her face that seems to tell him that he looked familiar to her.

Tony: Like I said Filly, you're a celebrity.  
Fievel: How did she recognize me, she wasn't even born when I was around.  
Tony: Mice talked about you. They tell their children about you.

By that time Fievel knew that some of the mice would recognize him because he still looked the same as he was when he was a little kid 17 years ago. When Fievel started to continue walking with his friend he saw at the corner of his eye a rat looking directly at him. But it didn't bother him, They kept on walking, but something was striking Fievel, he looked around and noticed that some of the mice seemed agitated.

Fievel: Tony? Why do these people look worried?  
Tony: What do you mean?  
Fievel: They seem, a little vexed.  
Tony: I don't know, there are rumors going around.  
Fievel: What Kind?  
Tony: About mice disappearing or something like that.  
Fievel: how?  
Tony: Don't ask me, I don't know, but it's concerning me as well.

Now the boys are entering Tony's workshop where everyone is busy and everything seems to be working very well. Everyone was enjoying their work, and were having a good time talking to each other when they're taking a break. Tony was a much respected mouse in the factory. All the other mice respected him not only because he was the owner but because he was also one of the heroes that saved them years ago. People came to him and said their usual hellos. One mouse came up to him to say hello to him as well;

Mouse: Hey Tony!  
Tony: Hey Tim, how's it going?  
Tim: Good.  
Tony: Filly, meet Tim Mousley, a 15 year old boy who came and volunteered for this company.  
Tim: Hi, how's it going?  
Fievel: Good how about you?  
Tim: Great.  
Tony: Hey Tim, in case you didn't know you're looking at the famouse Fievel Mousekewitz.

Tim was of course captivated by the news of this mouse.

Tim: Wow, i—it really is you… Fievel—you saved my familie's life back then—my mother used to tell us all about you—if there wouldn't be you then there wouldn't be the famous Mouse of Minsk. My father and mother are very grateful to—you.  
Tony: okay Timmy, hey don't you have some work to do? Come on get to work.  
Tim: ye—yes okay I'll do that.

He takes off and runs back to work. Fievel makes his last remark;

Fievel: Nice seeing you!  
Tony pats him on the back, and starts whispering to him.

Tony: See? You're a hero.  
Fievel: No I'm not.  
Tony: Yes you are.  
Fievel: No I'm not. You guys are the hero's why is it that I am the hero?  
Tony: Look Filly, like it or not, these guys think of you as the hero, they look at you as the hero. Nothing is gonna change that, all right?  
Fievel: Still though, I don't think—  
Tony: Hey, don't think about it okay. Come on, let me show you to your room, or office.

They later enter into Fievel's new assistant manager's office, which was a very good looking office, with a window to look over the work station. Fievel thought it was a good place for him to start; Tony was a little concern though;

Tony: Hey, you sure you up to this—assistant manager stuff? You know, because it's a lot of paper work and everything, and it's not usual that the new guy in town gets an assistant manager this fast. So I just wanted to be sure,  
Fievel: Yeah I'm okay, I had training in college down at green river for this so, yeah, plus I'm not new, it's just that this city has changed, a lot.  
Tony: Hey some of it is still the same.  
Fievel: Do tell.  
Tony: oh by the way, guess what, we have a sort of black piano in storage. It's still in good condition, only a year old, I thought maybe you'd like it, seeing as how you are into music, think of it as a welcome back gift to you.  
Fievel: Really?  
Tony: Yeah.  
Fievel: What is a piano doing in a sweatshop factory?  
Tony: I don't know, it was probably sent here by mistake, you know that happens a lot. You want to see it.?  
Fievel: Yeah.

They both leave the office. A few minutes later at the storage room, they open the doors and Tony points to a white sheet covering the piano, Fievel slowly walks towards it and removes the sheet. He was amazed to see this beautiful shining black piano sitting there without any use at all.

Tony: Nobody has ever really played it before, I mean some kids touched it but that was it.

Fievel pulls up the chair that and opens the piano, and starts playing each tune for the string. He listens very carefully to each note he plays to make sure they are right on tune. So far they all sound good to him.

Fievel: That's pretty good for a piano that's been here a year.  
Tony: Well like I said nobody really played it.  
Fievel: That's right.

Fievel started playing a beautiful and hunting piano piece. The Gnossienne movement no 1, by the Erik Satie, composed 16 years earlier. Fievel plays this on the piano so beautifully and so perfect, Tony could see his passion in the music through his body language. He watched as Fievel had his eyes closed while he was playing Gnossienne due to the music flowing through his body, the feeling of the song was powerful even to Tony. The sound of the piano echoed throughout the walls of the storage room. After Fievel finishes the piece, it takes about 5 seconds for him to get out of the mood. Then Tony claps his hands;

Tony: Bravo, Filly. Hey you're really good; no wonder you want to make an orchestra.  
Fievel: Yeah. But I'll get there later I just need to worry about this job.  
Tony: Hey, that piano doesn't have an owner, but seeing as how you need it more than me, I thought maybe you could keep it.  
Fievel: Really?  
Tony: Yeah. I don't need it I've got a guitar.  
Fievel: I didn't know you play the guitar.  
Tony: Sure I did, been doing it for 5 years now, and I'm pretty good at it too.  
Fievel: Well' you've been practicing for 5 years now.  
Tony: True that… Come on let's go get something to eat. Oh and I'll have that piano put in your office, you know so it'll keep you busy when you're relaxing.  
Fievel: That'll do.

They both leave the storage room and went to the mess hall.


End file.
